1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to structural foundations and more particularly to a mechanically coupled footing/foundation assembly for supporting a structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, it is often necessary to provide a footing (e.g. of concrete) and a foundation (e.g. of concrete block) to properly support a building structure (e.g. a house, apartment building, office building, etc.). In addition to being costly and time consuming, there is always the risk that the recently poured concrete footing will be damaged by adverse weather conditions unless great care is taken to adequately shelter and protect the footing.
In addition to the construction problems mentioned above, the integrity of concrete/block foundation assemblies is diminished by cracks and other openings which are caused by either faulty construction or settling. Such openings permit intrusions by the elements (e.g. wind and water), insects, rodents and the like.
Concrete or other material may be poured within the area defined by the footing to form a first or basement floor surface. This surface is generally below ground level and in direct contact with the earth below. Thus it is often cold and damp.